Standing By You Through Anything
by LimosAndPeonies107
Summary: A collection of oneshots to rewrite my version of CB history. Chuck and Blair, always.
1. Inglorious Bassterd

**A/N: This is the beginning of my "what if" collection I've been promising you. The first prompt is "What if Chuck hadn't made the deal with Jack in 3x17" ENJOY! And if you've any prompts you'd like to submit feel free to do so by PM, on twitter **_**chuckblair107**_** or on tumblr **_**chuckheartsblairbass**_

**I'll also be updating "You're all that matters to me" in the next couple of weeks, so stay tuned!**

It had been a tough few weeks for Chuck Bass. He'd been accused of sexual harassment, signed over his hotel to his long lost mother, been betrayed by said mother, before getting his hotel snatched from him from his evil uncle. These last few weeks had easily been the worst imaginable time of his life; aside from what happened after his father died, that is.

That was without a doubt the hardest time in Chuck's life. He'd succumbed to such deep despair, and ultimately jeopardized his relationship with Blair. He wanted nothing more than to be with her at the time but realized that he couldn't; he would only drag her down. He wanted her to be happy and the weeks that followed his father's death he'd already begun that process. He needed to fix himself before he could allow himself to admit his feelings for her, feelings that he'd been aware of for a long time but couldn't bring himself to admit to her.

Chuck made his way through the lobby. It was weird entering the Empire and feeling like a visitor. This wasn't right, it was his hotel – aside from a legal point of view of course. He had worked so hard for it and Jack had just taken it from him. He hadn't been shy on his tactics, he had planned the mother of all schemes, so to speak.

Jack had requested a meeting with him. After all, it was hardly the end of the game, Jack may have had the upper hand but Chuck wouldn't let him win this time; his advantage would be taking Jack by surprise. Anyone who had ever tried to cross Chuck knew that he always had something up his sleeve. His uncle was a greedy man and Chuck was confident that for a reasonable price he would let this whole nonsense go.

He was hopeful at the prospect of getting his hotel back, but something told him that Jack wouldn't make things easy for him. If there was ever a case of making a deal with the devil, this was it. Because despite Jack's absence in Chuck's childhood, Chuck knew the traits of the Bass mankind. If Bass men where many things, compliant wasn't one of them.

As the elevator doors opened, Chuck's head snapped up. He had to keep his head in the game, Jack wouldn't hesitate to use any of his weaknesses against him. He'd used Chuck's pain over losing his father the year before. The betrayal from his uncle had been almost unbearable to handle, he'd been glad when Jack had come back to New York it had given Chuck hope that maybe he didn't have to be all alone. He had proved that the previous year at the Brunch in Chuck's honor. He had made sure Chuck was in the most compromising position in order for the board to think the worst of him. This time would be different, Chuck knew how evil Jack was, he was wary of his uncle – unlike he had been the year before.

"Nephew, I knew you'd come." Displaying a dark smirk on his face. "How is that girlfriend of yours? I certainly have fond memories of that ass of hers. "

Chuck couldn't take it. Jack's words awoke his protective-boyfriend instincts, words would not make his anger clear enough. Instead, Chuck's fist met Jack's jaw, making it clear not to mention Blair. "Don't you dare mention Blair you piece of shit! Now tell me what you want, I didn't come here to listen to your disgusting ramblings." There was no need for small talk, they both knew the uselessness of pleasantries. As a Bass, you didn't circle around a problem, you faced it or more often than none, dealt with it in order to make it disappear as quickly and discreetly as possible.

"While I did ask you here for a specific reason, it's not to talk about trivialities. I have a proposition for you. One I'm sure you'll find quite accommodating. A trade if you will." Jack's smirk was widening with each word he uttered. Chuck had perfected each of the Bass mimics, he knew what the smirk on Jack's face meant. He had a plan and up to now everything had gone off without a hitch.

"What exactly is it you want in exchange? The palace? You know Bass Industries is off limits, I would never give you my father's company." Chuck wasn't going to exchange his father's multi-billion-dollar company for the Empire. Both were his, there was no way Jack would have any of them for long.

"A profitable piece of property may procure me some mild satisfaction. Your girlfriend's cunt on the other hand, now that's something I'd be properly satisfied with. A repeat performance of New Year's Eve if you will."

Jack's smirk was intact, he really was the devil in person. But the fact that he'd think Chuck would willingly hand over Blair like a piece of property, and card to play in a game was what really made his blood boil. He grabbed Jack's collar and punched him, again. "Don't." _Punch_. "Talk" _Punch_. "About" _Punch_. "Blair." _Punch_. Again." _Punch_.

Jack suggesting such an idea didn't surprise Chuck, but it didn't stop him from being disgusted by the thought of it. He knew about the incident on New Year's Eve, but that belonged in the past.

"Not going to happen. Do you really think I'd let you anywhere near Blair after you almost raped Lily last year?"

There was no way Chuck would put Blair in such a position. He knew there were complicated circumstances that had led to them… Sleeping together – he still struggled to stomach the idea of them together. But he wouldn't let that influence his judgment, no matter how much the thought of _his_ Blair with his disgusting uncle made his skin crawl especially considering what Jack had almost done to Lily. If he tried to hurt Blair like that, there would be no question as to what happened to Jack. When he'd found out he'd felt betrayed, and pain, so much pain. It had happened when he was grieving his father's death, well trying to forget about the pain.

He'd numbed the pain will expensive Scotch and powerful, life-threatening drugs. He couldn't believe Blair would betray him, add to his pain in such a way after telling him she loved him. But he realized that Jack had played her like he played everyone else, he'd used her pain to get what he wanted. He knew that leaving Blair with that note would break her heart but he couldn't bear the thought of bringing her down with him.

No matter how much he wanted to get his hotel back, Blair meant more. The past few months had been amazing, they'd gone from partners in crime to partners in life and love. Chuck had been so scared of what committing to a proper relationship could mean, but not anymore. He actually couldn't see himself without Blair in his life. Of course, losing the hotel would devastate him at first, his first investment, his chance at proving his father wrong. But Blair would fix him, she'd piece him back together as she had always done. One look in her eyes would make him believe everything could be okay. So no, he wouldn't do anything that could jeopardize their relationship. She was vital to him, there would be other hotel, but there was only one Blair.

"Just think about it, one night and you get this place back, without spending so much as a dime. She won't even have to know." Jack was insisting, he really was suggesting such a deal. It was sleazy, disgusting. But Chuck wouldn't take the bait. As Jack's words sunk in, Chuck thought harder but no matter what way he looked at it, there was no way he'd follow through.

"You're an even sicker bastard than I gave you credit for if you honestly thought I'd be going through with this."

"It's the only way to get the hotel back, Nephew."

"Believe me, I'll find another way. And if I find out you've so much as gone near her, you'll regret the day you were born. You can keep the hotel, I've lots more of them. Don't think you can con me into anymore shady scams. And I mean it, stay away from her. Stay away from us."

With that Chuck made his way out, one way or another he'd get his hotel back.

Exiting the hotel, Chuck thought long and hard about his uncle's proposition. He couldn't help it despite how wrong he knew it was. Losing Blair wasn't something he was willing to risk. Because no matter how hard losing the Empire had been, nothing would compare to losing Blair. He was incapable of handling a life without Blair by his side. She had stood by him this whole year and he wasn't about to jeopardize that.

He knew what Jack was doing. Everybody knew that Chuck and Blair were indestructible together, but taken apart they became weak, and would most likely crash and burn. Without Blair Waldorf, Chuck Bass would be unable – not to mention unwilling – to fight. There would be another way to get the Empire back, of course Jack wasn't going to make this easy, but in the end he would succeed.

For now, he needed to see Blair. He needed her close, her loyalty was crucial to him right now. He was truly changing, as making the right choice was no easy feat.

* * *

><p>He'd texted Blair on his way back to her penthouse to meet him back at her apartment. Now, he was sitting on her bed, patiently waiting for her return. He hoped she wouldn't take too long, she was having lunch with her mother but had assured him she was on her way. For now, he was just stuck with his conversation with Jack playing over and over in his head. He needed to see Blair, hold her close. But he needed her to remain strong for him before he broke down, that's why he decided not to tell her. He couldn't deal with her being scared or doubting him in going through with it. He hoped Jack wouldn't get to her though.<p>

He knew Blair, and she wanted to make him happy and sometimes she overlooked what her decisions could cost her. The stakes were just too high here, they'd lose an important aspect of their relationship: trust. And that was too hard for him to handle, especially after the freshman toast and the whole debacle that ensued afterwards. This was a similar situation, albeit on a much grander scale but still, they were a team and had agreed scheming should be left for outsiders.

Jack's price was one he wasn't prepared to pay. He'd find another way, and if not he'd have to live without the Empire and embrace a new project.

"Chuck?" The sound of Blair's voice interrupted his thoughts, and it was probably just as well. His mind often went to dark places when he was overthinking something, and such a sensitive subject could end badly.

Blair turned the corner and arrived into her room, to notice Chuck sitting on the bed. She instantly began to worry, she knew Chuck was meeting with Jack earlier and she dreaded how the encounter had ended. Surely Jack had made him a proposition, Chuck was liquid enough to assume whatever price Jack had proposed. She'd seen how broken he was as Jack's scheme to steal the hotel from Chuck unfolded. She just wanted to help him, but all she felt was powerless.

This time though, he hadn't pushed her away, he'd come to her after his last conversation with Elizabeth, his last attempt to make her see the light; he was so desperate for a mother-figure in his life that he was willing to forgive her if she helped him. But that didn't happen, instead she had revealed she wasn't his mother at all. No wonder she had no problem betraying him, she had lied the whole time.

The few weeks Chuck and Elizabeth had bonded, he'd seemed so happy like the piece that had been missing was now there and that Chuck could finally experience true, fulfilling happiness. Blair desperately wanted to help him through it, and he let her; a little. But if he truly lost the Empire, she didn't know what would happen. He was truly believed he'd get the hotel back and Blair was convinced that without that hope, there was no way he'd be holding up.

She walked tentatively towards him, she didn't want to rush him. She knew this Chuck, this Chuck was Brooding Chuck. His reaction could be unpredictable. But instead, he surprised her. As soon as he saw her, relief took over his body. And that made Blair relieved in turn. Seconds passed before he cupped her cheeks with both his hands and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

He's always been able to communicate with Blair without words. In kindergarten, a smirk was enough to let her know his plan was falling into place. In High School, one look would tell her what he as thinking. But he'd found kissing her expressed so much more. He knew he'd owe her an actual explanation later on, but for now he really needed to kiss her.

They pulled back moments later and he just laid his forehead against hers, and sighed heavily. He knew in that moment he could never follow through with Jack's plan. He wasn't intending too but he was desperate for a way to get the Empire back from Jack, and the devil himself had provided him with a solution. Chuck would not allow his dark side to take over his rational thought especially if that meant involving Blair in his plans. But the fact there was a possibility to get the Empire back had been tempting, he as a born liar after all and Jack had said Blair would never have to know.

"Chuck, what happened?" Blair looked at him, concern all over her face. "Did something happen with Jack? Did he make an offer?" She hated this, everything Jack was doing to him. She'd lost him last year already after Jack's scheme, but she wasn't going to let that happen again.

He shook his head, "nothing I'd ever consider. It's over." This was Chuck when he was defeated and she could already see the beginning stages of his downward spiral. She felt so helpless when he was like this, but maybe this time would be different. He wasn't shutting her out like he had before, her mind drifted back to last December. The anniversary of his father's death had been particularly tough on him, he had to deal with all the grief he'd set aside the previous year and had taken his pain out on Blair. He'd completely shut her out, but they'd learnt through Serena's accident that it was anything but helpful.

"Tell me what I can do?" She asked softly, desperate for a sign that he needed her.

He leaned in closely, and whispered words she was no stranger to,

"_Make me forget."_

He didn't need to say more, she knew exactly what he meant. The next hour was spent making slow, purposeful love; words were soft, loving, reassuring.

Chuck had left for a meeting with Lily and Blair decided she was in desperate need of retail therapy, it would to wonders to clear her mind. Plus, she really needed to rant to Serena. Granted, her best friend probably wouldn't have much insight on her current issues. Maybe her best friend would distract her with her own problems, although that was doubtful; Serena and Nate had been living in their happy bubble for weeks now. And she truly was happy for them, but the timing had actually been terrible as it usually was. Elizabeth had appeared just then and then it was all downhill for them.

But she realized there wasn't much she could do but keep busy and make sure Chuck was ok.

* * *

><p>"You should have seen his face B, it was so sad. I just wanted to call him and tell him about the party. Instead, he's convinced we're going to a gala tonight."<p>

"Cruel to be kind S. Nate will get over it when he sees the party." Blair replied nonchalantly, her mind was elsewhere, she couldn't get worked up over Serena's boyfriend non-problems when she knew a few hours from now, it would all be sorted out. The same couldn't be said for Chuck, she was so worried about him.

"Have you heard from Chuck?" Serena knew how her brother's spiral was affecting her best friend, there wasn't much more she could do for her than attempt to take her mind off it, and the most efficient way to do that was through Retail Therapy.

"I saw him before meeting with you. He had his meeting with Satan earlier, there's something he's not telling me S. I'm so worried about him, he's come so far this year and has become the person I always knew he could be."

"B, everything will work out fine. Chuck has you, he loves you."

"You don't understand, the Empire has become who he is. It's proof Bart was wrong about him and if he loses the hotel, I'm not sure what will happen to him." Blair's voice was breaking slightly, it was the first time she was allowing herself to voice her fears about Chuck losing the hotel for good. It felt like there was still something that good help them, maybe Chuck's meeting with Lily would give them something more. If only she could do something, she hated feeling helpless like this.

"Then show him he has so much more. B come on. You know how Chuck is, he goes through these dark stages, but he'll be fine as long as you're by his side. Now try on this dress."

"Thanks S," She gave her a small smile.

"I have to go get things ready for the party, will you be ok?" Serena still looked a bit worried but she really had to go. Blair just nodded in assurance.

"She's right it is an extraordinary dress. I can only imagine how delectable it will look on you." She looked up only to be greeted with Jack Bass' evil smirk.

"What are you doing here? This doesn't seem like your place of choice, I don't see any coked out hookers, do you?"

"Feisty, just as I remembered. But I came here to see you, actually." Jack drawled out, each word making her skin crawl further.

"What, are you stalking me now? Don't you have better things to do? Your jealousy over Chuck is growing tiresome." She was so irritated by Jack's presence, he disgusted her to no end. It was in these moments that she really wished she'd stayed home.

"I was in the neighborhood, gorgeous. And found something that caught my attention, I just couldn't help myself." He moved his fingers over her face before Blair quickly shoved them off her. He made her sick.

"Chuck will get the hotel back. He'll find a way and when he does I'll be right by his side. After which, you can jet back off to Australia and leave us alone." There was truth in her words, she wasn't going to let Jack take everything from Chuck again, like his miserable attempt at manipulating the board the previous year.

"Actually there is a way for him to get the Empire back, and the best part is he wouldn't have to spend a dime. As I said there's something that has caught my eye that I'm sure will give me just as much satisfaction."

"What are you talking about?"

"Chuck can have the Empire back, all I want in exchange is you spending the night with me."

"I'd rather spend the night with the Marquis de Sade. And yes, I know he's dead." Blair turned around leaving, giving him her answer.

"Can't you see this is the perfect opportunity? Chuck will be done for if he loses the hotel, you have the power to fix it. He'd never have to know, it would just be our little secret Blair."

"Think about it, you know, for Chuck. Until then, you really should buy that dress." The last words were drawled out slowly and the next thing she knew he was gone.

Blair shivered as Jack's words rung in her head. Jack was crazy, he couldn't possibly think she'd grant him his sick fantasy and make it seem like it was for Chuck. He was just messing with her head. Besides, this would kill Chuck if he were ever to find out. No. She simply couldn't.

She decided to walk back to her building, a stroll would do wonders for her now cluttered mind. She was about to meet up with Chuck at her apartment and the last thing she needed was him suspecting anything was on her mind. She left the store, with no purchases in hand and began to make her way back to her penthouse.

* * *

><p>Blair walked into the elevator up to her building when she noticed Chuck walking into her building. <em>Perfect timing<em>, she though sarcastically. She had hoped for another few minutes to gather her thoughts but at this point all she could rely on was her perfect poker face, one of her assets that tended to falter when Chuck was around, there wasn't much she could hide from him.

"I was hoping to find you here." Chuck greeted her with a kiss while simultaneously releasing a sigh of relief. The meeting with Lily had obviously worn him out and he was all too happy to be in his girlfriend's company once again. They'd only been separated for a couple of hours but after her encounter with Jack she was relieved as well to have Chuck by her side. Since the beginning of their relationship, his presence provided her with a sense of safety, and for a second she almost forgot her awful confrontation with Jack.

"No shopping bags? Who are you and what have you done to Blair Waldorf?" Chuck asked half-joking, he was concerned, this wasn't like her, his Blair was every bit the shopaholic and had never come home from a shopping trip empty handed.

"Nothing that caught my attention." She brushed off his observation as quickly as possible, she didn't want him to question her enough that Jack would come up. She was still pretty shaken up from what transpired in that store.

"How did your meeting with Lily go?" Blair was desperate to change the subject, she couldn't afford to let anything slip, Chuck would see right through her. Who was she kidding, her poker face worked on everyone, but Chuck could read her like an open book; there really was nothing she could hide from him.

"There's nothing we can do, Jack is going to do whatever he wants with the hotel; whether we can get it back or not. Even if it's a few weeks, he could ruin the Empire and there'd be nothing left to salvage." He was so defeated it broke her heart, as they walked into her penthouse Dorota informed her a package had come for her while Chuck excused himself.

Looking around she saw the crowd of staff Serena had hired and decided to go up to her room so she could open the box privately.

Once upstairs, she lifted the lid of the white cardboard box which revealed the dress she'd been eyeing in the store; the same dress both Serena and Jack had insisted she purchase. _Jack. _Of course this was his doing, it would have been completely foolish of her to believe Jack would leave it at their earlier conversation. No, as his usual self, he would continue until he got what he wanted or if someone stopped him.

It was then that she saw the note. Black letters roughly carved into the gold cardboard note.

_Last chance to save your man. – Jack _

Blair gulped. She was torn, it was just so wrong. Jack was the devil, and while his deal promised to fix everything, could she live with the guilt? Going to Jack meant handing herself to the devil. Would Jack keep his word to not tell Chuck anything? He was hardly praised for his honesty. So much to win, and yet so much to lose.

"Blair?" She could hear Chuck coming. A rushed move, she shoved the fabric-filled box underneath the bed before he could see anything.

"In here, Chuck." She let out a sigh of relief, no evidence of Jack's gift was in sight.

"I was just talking to a board member. It's over." He sat on the bed were he'd been hours before when she had found him. His head in his hands, breathing heavily; there was nothing left to do, Jack had played his hand and won. Was is really over?

"Chuck, there must be something we can do. We'll figure it out, he's won this round but I promised you this was war. Remember when you bought the Empire, you told me you knew you could do it because I believed in you. That hasn't changed, not one bit. We'll find a way."

"There is no way. Don't you get it? Jack's won. I'm telling you, it's over." He snapped. He didn't mean to take it out on her, but the last few days had been unbearable for him. He'd lost the woman he 'd come to believe was his mother, Jack had returned and taken the Empire and now he was realizing there was nothing he could do to get it back. It was lost to him, for good.

Blair just gaped at him, not knowing what to say. She didn't want to push him further, he was so lost; she wanted to do something, just anything. Jack's proposal kept ringing in her head, as the situation got worse the more obvious the choice was becoming.

He took her hand, "I'm sorry, you know I'm not mad at you; I just don't know what to do. I'm everything my father always thought I was." He pulled her close, "I'm so glad I have you, I don't know what I'd do if you weren't by my side. I just wish there was still something I could do to get the Empire back."

Blair looked up at him, squeezing his hand in reassurance. "I'm always going to being by your side Chuck, I'd do anything for you; you know that." She kissed him quickly before adding "I have to go check on Serena, before she turns my penthouse into a mafia den."

Blair walked down the staircase and over to Serena. She desperately needed her best friend's advice before she made the toughest choice in her life.

"B, is everything ok?" Serena was genuinely worried, her best friend hadn't cheered up since she'd left her side earlier that afternoon.

"S, at what point is it crossing a line in a relationship?" She figured she might as well just cut to the chase, this was all time sensitive.

"What are you talking about?" She looked at her best friend with a puzzled look.

"Is there a sacrifice too grand when it comes to love?"

"B, what's this about? English please!" Serena was growing impatient and her best friend was speaking nonsense.

"You know what S, drop it. I have to go!" She rushed back upstairs as quickly as she could after seeing Chuck make his way to the bar.

Before Serena could protest, Blair was out of sight. She noticed Chuck with a Scotch in hand, hardly his first, judging by his now messy saunter.

Blair took one deep breath before retrieving the box from underneath her bed, where she had left it earlier. She took out her phone, dialed her lawyer for him to draw out the papers she'd earlier requested. She specified how sensitive the matter was to discretion and arranged to meet within the next hour. She picked up dress she remembered admiring in the store with Serena.

It was tainted now. When she first saw it, she had imagined the look on Chuck's face, having fun with him later that evening, hopes that they could forget Jack's business for one night or better yet, that by nightfall they'd be back at the Empire in _their_ bed, Jack already on his way back to Australia.

But no, tonight's memories wouldn't be ones she'd cherish. She'd bury them, smother them until they disappeared because after tonight, there was no way she'd ever want to think about Jack Bass' slimy self ever again.

She blinked back the few unshed tears threatening to spill over and walked into her bathroom. She could barely breathe, she wanted to go back on her decision but she couldn't.

_You're doing this for Chuck._

* * *

><p>And that was her mantra all the way down the stairs, during the car ride to her lawyers and before she knew it she was at the Empire, walking through the lobby and into the elevator.<p>

She watched the numbers of the elevator go up, and before she knew it she heard the familiar chime. This was it, there was no turning back now. She clutched the contract she'd had her lawyer draw up as tightly as she possibly could. She'd said to Serena that she had to be cruel to be kind. That was what she was doing, she rationalized. She was doing this awful thing to herself, but it was for the greater good. Chuck was going to get the Empire back and she'd make sure of it.

She walked out of the elevator and made her way towards the living room. There was Jack, standing next to the windows, a bottle of Champagne and two glasses.

"I knew you'd come to your senses. And you wore the dress, even better. I'll admit, I didn't think you'd show up; but you must have the same fond memories of New Year's as I do." That smirk she hated was plastered on his face, he was nagging her; already letting her know he'd won and had her submitting herself. It made her feel cheap, worthless; everything she hated. It reminded her of the days she resorted to hurting herself.

"I didn't come her for you, I came for Chuck. He can never know. You'll meet with him tomorrow, give him back the Empire at a profit of course, so he doesn't get suspicious. And then, you leave us alone forever." She hadn't him the contract along with a pen.

"Do we have a deal?"

* * *

><p>Back in Blair's penthouse, Chuck was sitting on a sofa still drinking his signature Scotch. He had avoided the party at all costs, he really wasn't in the party mood. Well, except for his own pity party.<p>

Serena walked over to him, no doubt to lecture him or pester him with questions.

"Chuck, have you seen Blair?"

"I'm sure she's out playing, you know how she loves a game." He couldn't deal with his stepsister's attempt at concern.

"She never went to play, her picture's still here and she's been acting really weird all day." The concern in Serena's voice sounded genuine, and that worried Chuck further.

"If you'll excuse me."

He rushed up the stairs and into Blair's room. He hadn't seen her for hours. After he snapped at her he had decided to stay alone for a while. The party was the last thing on his mind and all he could think of was how right his father had been about him all along. He was glad his father wasn't around to witness what a failure he'd become. He'd been working so hard to prove him wrong and all he'd succeeded in was being manipulated by some con-artist who faintly resembled the pictures of his mother.

He arrived in Blair's room, looking for her but she was nowhere to be seen. He searched for any clue as to where she could be before he found it. A white box. He found the note, Jack's note. Maybe he had enough time before it was too late. He ran out of the penthouse as fast as he could.

Arthur was waiting with the limo patiently, in case he was needed that evening. Minutes later they were at the Empire.

He walked over, praying the doorman would come to his senses and not forget who had been signing his checks these past months.

"Mr. Bass I'm under strict orders not to let you inside the Empire." And miss. There had to be a way for him to get to Blair before it was too late. He wouldn't let her go through with it.

* * *

><p>"Relax, I'll sign that contract of yours. No need to get worked up over it, actually I recommend keeping that for the fun part of this evening." He cupped her cheek in emphasis, his touch made her shudder. He truly disgusted her, but she had to pull herself together; she had to remember the reason she'd agreed to this in the first place. He handed her one of the glasses of Champagne.<p>

"No need to make it all romantic. I told you this is strictly business." She had difficulty hiding her repulsion, she'd spent a night with him before but it wasn't a memory she held particularly close to her heart, anyway she had very little recollection of it and it was mostly filled with thoughts of Chuck. _Chuck leaving, worry over Chuck, hurt over Chuck, loving Chuck._

"Eager, are we? Fine by me." He moved closer to Blair and started kissing her. She loathed the feelings his kiss ignited, he was so creepy she felt violated. Everything about this was wrong, and Jack was getting such sick pleasure out of it. She wanted to scream, call for Chuck. She wished she'd thought about this further instead of jumping right in. She couldn't go through with this, maybe if she squeezed her eyes shut long enough it would be ok?

He backed her against the nearest wall. His movement were becoming rougher, his grasp almost bruising. She was scare, she couldn't enjoy it. She wanted him to stop so desperately, thoughts of pushing him off and running out were taking over. She had to remain focused. _The greater good. _All she could think of was Chuck's face when he'd get the Empire back, nothing else.

She could no longer blink back the tears, he was hurting her and she wanted it to end. She was so focus she didn't hear the elevator chime. The only thing that awoke her sense was the release of Jack's hold on her followed by a loud thud to the ground.

And then she saw Chuck. _Her_ Chuck.

"Chuck! How did you…" He scoured his pockets and showed her the note. The note from the box. She'd acted hastily, she'd barely taking the time to cover her tracks.

Jack was on his feet again, rubbing his bruised nose. Explaining her actions to Chuck with Jack was the last thing she wanted.

"You son of a bitch, I told you to stay away from her!" Chuck had never been so angry. Stealing the hotel from him the way he had was bad enough, but luring Blair into sleeping with him in exchange for the property was surely the lowest thing he had ever done.

Chuck made a call to hotel security and moments later they arrived to escort Jack out. Chuck wanted to make sure Jack didn't mess with them again.

"You've messed with us enough, it's time you leave. You've had your fun but it's grown tiresome. There are cameras all over this penthouse which will provide me with everything I need to keep you away. It's over Jack, for good. And if you try to come near Blair and I ever again, I'll make sure you regret it personally." And with that, Jack Bass was escorted out of the Empire and their lives forever, and Chuck swore that was the last time he'd ever see Jack Bass.

* * *

><p>Alone in his penthouse, the couple sit in comfortable silence for a while. Chuck decided to give her time before asking her a ton of questions, she was still recovering from her altercation with Jack.<p>

She finally looked up, "I'm so sorry Chuck." She began to cry in his chest as he held her. If there was ever a time she needed him, this was it.

"What were you thinking, Blair?" He hated himself for even considering Jack's proposal, he knew how manipulative his uncle was; but the fact that Blair would go through with the deal was inconceivable. He'd never manipulate her like that, she was the most important part of his life, nothing and nobody could trump that.

She took a deep breath, knowing this conversation wasn't going to be an easy one, nor would explaining her though process to Chuck. Would he understand her? Could he bring himself to forgive her somehow?

"You were so devastated when you lost the Empire, I felt so helpless. I couldn't watch you self-destruct like you'd done the last time you got caught up in Jack's scheme. I didn't agree straight away, it was a series of events that led me to believe that this was for the best. He convinced me that I had the power to get the Empire back, and making you happy. It's all I've ever wanted Chuck; to make you happy." Her tears were falling completely freely. All she'd ever wanted was this, him to be happy.

"_You_ make me happy Blair. I meant it when I told you Jack made me a proposal that I'd never consider. I'd never use you before, I'm not like that anymore. I'd never forgive myself if I did anything to hurt you. He tried to rape Lily last year and almost succeeded in molesting you too. Why would you do that to yourself Blair, why would you do that to me?" He was desperate to understand, he knew Jack was a creep and he didn't even want to imagine what could have happened if he hadn't made it in time. Would Jack have succeeded in really hurting Blair?

"I thought I was doing the right thing for you, I thought if you got the Empire back then everything could go back to the way it was. I can't bear to watch you hurt yourself. I love you too much, I can't lose you." She was convulsing with each sob she released. He planted soft kisses on top of her head to soothe her.

"Shhh, it's ok Blair. I'm here now. We're home, everything's going to be ok. I promise." He sighed in relief as he felt her nod against his chest.

"So, how about I order us room service while housekeeping changes those most likely contaminated sheets?" Seeing her smile was all he needed.

"That sounds wonderful." She kissed him softly as she kept smiling, she believed him. They'd be ok.


	2. Modern chairytale

**AN: Filling a request for Bassempire944 (formerly chairytale944) – This a 4x18 rewrite. The prompt was "what if Chuck didn't scheme with Epperly to get Blair back"**

**Hope I do this justice. Please read & review guys, it means so much!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own GG or the character's associated to the show (although in my dreams I do) but I do own this storyline, no stealing guys.**

The bomb Russell Thorpe had dropped was huge, not even Chuck could deny that. But it still didn't compare to the pain of having Blair Waldorf out of his life.

As much as Russell's revelation pained him, his failed attempt to speak with Blair bothered him more than his father's enemy ever could.

It was true that they hadn't spoken in months. Their busy schedules had made sure of that. But as always, when Chuck was facing a crisis he would go to Blair. This time was different though, the stakes were higher and he wasn't only looking for her to fix the problem he just needed what he'd been missing for months; her.

He wasn't looking for her mastermind scheming skills or her genius blackmailing techniques. No, this time it was _his_ Blair he was looking for.

It wasn't about reclaiming his empire or salvaging his father's legacy; he'd finally realized what mattered. What had always mattered; Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck.

Hotel deeds, bullets, princes, speeches… None of that held any importance; they had lost sight of the number one priority in their relationship so early on.

Chuck Bass was a man on a mission. He would prove to his queen was mattered most; making her happy.

This would be no easy feat, but he would succeed or die trying.

His first call was his personal flower arrangement specialist. Pierre had always looked after Blair's beautiful pink peonies arrangements. He couldn't arrive at the Waldorf penthouse empty handed, that would be like admitting defeat without even trying.

No, this try would have to make it. The grand gesture; pink Peonies, Dom 95' , Pierre Hermé macaroons. He would show her that she could make it as a powerful woman by his side.

Once upon a time, she had been the queen of Constance and he would show her she was now the queen of Manhattan; with or without Chuck Bass by her side.

He believed in her, and he would make sure she believed in herself too. She had never let people tell her who she was. Why start now?

He made all the appropriate calls and within the hour, all his demands had been filled. Beautifully wrapped gifts in hand, he sauntered towards his sleek limo and instructed Arthur to drive him to the Waldorf penthouse.

Sitting in the familiar leather seats, his nerves turned raw. This would be the first step, an apology for the obvious pain she'd felt watching him parade Raina around Manhattan for weeks when it should have been her on his arm the entire time.

He'd have to get back into her good graces in order to convince her to accompany him tonight.

He was determined to fix all his mistakes. The betrayal of the past spring had been hard enough but he was fully aware of how neglected he'd made her feel when he was busy working at the Empire. She was supposed to be his priority not his accessory.

Of course, he'd never seen her that way but he'd watch her relationship with Nate on the sidelines many times to witness the neglect she'd been put through.

In those days, he'd only wished to strangle his best friend for mistreating the girl he only dreamed of having. But in the end, he treated her just as badly and then worse. He'd never thought as himself as a better man than Nate; but after longing to have Blair in his arms for so long, he'd let his lost father's expectations destroy the most important part of his life for a piece of property.

His father had never been happy with anything Chuck did. But now, he knew why; he was now aware of what his father was capable. He realized that all this time he had tried to live up to the expectations of someone that was nothing more than a murder, just a monster.

He had worked so hard to make his father proud, to be the successful businessman his father had pushed him to be, but Chuck wasn't prepared to become his father. Blair was worth more than that.

He was ready now. Whatever it took, he would make amends. He would show Blair he was growing up, becoming the man she deserved. His father's shadow had disappeared and the future he was now prepared to build would be for them. He would be her man. And some day, she would agree to him becoming her husband.

The limo came to a halt, breaking him away from his thoughts. Taking a deep breath, he gathered the gifts in his hands and stepped out as his trusted driver held the door open for him.

His breaths got shallower with each step he took, and before he knew it he was stepping into the private elevator. Do or die, right? All kinds of questions went through his mind.

What if she refused to see him? What if she was seeing someone without his knowledge? What if he was there right now? What if she had moved on completely and forgotten about them?

No. He wouldn't allow his mind to believe any of it. _Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck_. He would repeat that mantra in his head as many times as he needed.

Before he knew it, the elevator chimed, signaling his arrival. _No turning back now_.

"Mr. Chuck, what you doing here?" was the first thing he heard; Blair's trusted maid – Dorota – she would either help him or make this an impossible task.

"Is Blair here?" He decided there was no reason to stall, he wanted to get straight to the point and see the love of his life. It had been weeks and he could barely contain his excitement to see her. How he had managed this whole time was still a mystery to him.

"Miss Blair say she don't see visitors today." Dorota held firm.

"I'm sure Blair wouldn't resist her favorite macaroons, along with her Dom." Offering his best smirk, Chuck kept hoping he could crack the trusty maid's resolve.

Chuck didn't even wait for Dorota's response and walked passed her and hurried up the steps to Blair's bedroom.

Once in front of her door, he needed to gather his thoughts, his couldn't just walk in there without a few words prepared. And if he knew Blair at all, she wouldn't exactly welcome him with open arms. The last few interactions they'd had were awkward at best, a simple "_I'm sorry_" wouldn't cut it this time around.

Too much time had passed, too much time. Not to mention the women he'd purposely flaunted in her face.

Yes, Raina was excellent leverage to get to Russell; but it was mostly making Blair jealous that drove Chuck to pursue a public relationship with the heiress to Thorpe Enterprises. How could he not, it was the best way to find out whether or not the brunette he held close to his heart still loved him. But she'd never come forward, he had no idea if she even had an opinion on the subject.

He was surprised, had the roles been reversed he would have been livid, no matter how involved in Blair's life he may have been. He was the only man supposed to be in her life, and from now on, he would certainly make sure it was that way.

He finally gathered his courage and slowly pushed the door open.

The sight before him merely made his jaw drop. The love of his life was lying in bed, mid-morning, wide awake; tears staining her delicate skin.

"Chuck! What are you doing here?" She scolded, not expecting him, of all people to wander into her bedroom. She threw a pillow in his direction to show her protest.

"Special delivery." He announced, dodging the pillow with the beautifully wrapped box of macaroons.

"Shouldn't you be bringing stuff to Raina instead?" Her voice responded, laced with hurt and obvious annoyance.

"I'd think you'd know by now that Raina and I have been over for weeks. And I doubt she shares your fondness for Macaroons and Dom 95'" He let his signature smirk settle on his pale pink lips.

"So I'm second choice. Very classy Bass, although I should expect no less of you." Her mask was fully in place, and his beloved bitchy queen was out.

"Never lover. Raina was a distraction and you know it." He looked at her pointedly, waiting for her to admit the truth they both knew.

"Still, that doesn't explain what you're doing here. In my bedroom on an otherwise lovely Wednesday morning." She retorted sarcastically.

"It must be if you're lying in your bed reminiscing." He chuckled, while his eyes bored into hers conveying so much more than his words.

That smug bastard was right and she hated it. She was so sick from that kiss she'd shared with Dan Humphrey of all people. But at the same time, she cherished it. It had revealed the truth she knew all along; the only man she wanted to share kisses with was Chuck Bass. He was her soulmate, the love of her life, the man that would become her husband – despite her best judgment – the man she'd spend the rest of her life with.

"Well, as much as I appreciate the home delivery, I'm sure that isn't the only purpose of your visit."

"How perceptive of you Waldorf." His smirk didn't falter.

"Spill Bass!" She let out a determined screech.

Chuck took a deep breath, knowing that his speech could be welcomed one of two ways. Either she'd come to the same conclusion as his or else she'd show him the door and reject him once again. A feeling he wasn't sure he could take once again. But if this wasn't worth the risk, then what was?

"Blair," another deep breath "I know I've done unspeakable things to you, but the thing in I recently found out that the values I've been basing myself off for the past two year have been based on lies." He grabbed her dainty hands, to emphasize his point but also to gain the strength he so desperately needed. "And I promise to explain everything to you, if you agree to meet me tonight."

She was about to talk, but he stopped her, knowing exactly what was on her mind.

"I know I've given you absolutely no reason to trust me, join me for dinner; let me prove myself. If you decide you still need time to be a powerful woman, alone, I'll walk away until you decide you're ready. But please give me this chance."

She squeezed his hand in reassurance. Her eyes locked with his own, giving him the answer he needed.

She pulled him close to her, and brushed her lips softly against his own without fully kissing him.

"Pick me up at 8." She whispered against his lips.

Chuck was grinning like a child, it was something he only ever showed her of course. Never would he let anyone else witness anyone else see him that happy; how could he maintain his cold businessman reputation otherwise?

No further words were needed. He kissed her cheek before exited the bedroom and the penthouse.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by for both Chuck and Blair.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by for both Chuck and Blair.

Chuck was busy making arrangements for his evening with Blair, after he surprised her with a place in the Taschen photoshoot, they would spend a romantic evening together like they were supposed to. He'd longed for their quality time together and tonight, it would finally happen.

He had commissioned the dress princess Diana wore the day after her wedding which was on it's way to her penthouse, they would shine in the photoshoot side by side before heading to Jean Georges' private room for dinner.

He planned to seal the night at the plaza where they could start fresh, without the hurtful history hanging over their head. Blair had spent quite the day of planning herself. Tonight would mark a turning point in her relationship with Chuck, and she knew it.

She was in the middle of getting her nails done when the elevator rang, signaling the arrival of a package. She wasn't surprised when she realized the box was from Chuck, he always knew how to spring surprises on her for special occasions they'd share.

She knew tonight would be special and just about them; Serena and the rest of the Van Der Humphrey clan would be attending the Taschen photoshoot which would mean she would been spared of any Serena crisis that may occur. At least, her family could be left to deal with it; surely her best friend could survive one night without her world turning upside down.

She opened the card to discover the handcrafted monogrammed cardboard CB initials and his personal handwriting.

Blair,

This dress was made for royalty,

Let the world know you are my queen.

All my love,

CB.

She fought back a smile, unsuccessfully. That basstard always managed to make those damn butterflies flutter in the pit of her stomach.

Before she knew it, her curiosity got the better of her and she opened the box. She couldn't believe what she found. The dress he had picked out for her was an exact replica of Princess Diana's dress. The dress she wore the day after her wedding to Prince Charles.

But then she thought about it, Chuck never went for secondhand material and his card did mention royalty! Could this be the exact dress Lady Diana had worn once upon a time?

She could hardly contain her excitement!

The next few hours passed by in blur and before she knew it, her hair and makeup had been done and she was now zipped into her royal dress with Dorota standing next to her, admiring her.

The chime of the elevator broke both of them out of their reverie and Dorota left the room to welcome the guest who was none other than Chuck Bass himself.

As Dorota announced him, Blair made her way down the stairs. As soon as they made eye contact, her eyes couldn't break away from his own. He matched her perfectly.

"Waldorf, you look… Absolutely… Beautiful" Chuck barely managed to choke out the words.

"You don't look so bad yourself Bass." She smirked at his uneasiness. _Some things never change_, she thought to herself.

"So where is it you're taking me Chuck?" She asked, making sure to keep her tone calm even though she was bursting with excitement.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out, beautiful."

"Chuck! Why are we are. I wasn't supposed to be part of this photoshoot!" Blair almost squealed. She was starting to piece together what was actually in store for her evening with Chuck.

"It's quite simple Blair, they're photographing Manhattan royalty, and you are the Queen." Chuck offered her a genuine smile along with his hand to escort her inside the building.

"You're amazing."

The photoshoot went impeccably. The pair was so natural when facing the camera, the photographer couldn't have been happier.

Chuck couldn't think of a better way to start off their reconciliation. If tonight went as he envisioned, they'd captured memories forever. When the photographer was satisfied with the pictures he had taken he let them go.

"Bass, that was quite the excitement! But I'm famished; why don't we get out of here?" Blair's eyes were twinkling with happiness, she adored being the center of attention and the photoshoot provided that for her. But the fact that she got to share that moment with Chuck made it even more special, they represented modern royalty so well together.

"You read my mind, Waldorf. Arthur is waiting out front." He simply smirked at her, as it was the only additional information he could provide.

As she slid into the beloved limo, Blair was surprise with more of her favorite treats; macaroons and Champagne. Of course, that was just to hold her off until they got to the restaurant.

But she indulged in a treat that was not of the French variety; instead she turned and pressed her ruby red lips against Chuck's paler ones.

She had been thinking about kissing him all day. The chaste kiss they shared the previous morning had actually tortured her but now she wanted to really kiss him, like she'd wanted to since the Humphrey experiment.

Which reminded her…

"Chuck, wait! Stop!" Blair barely managed to utter the words, as they went completely against what she truly desired.

"What's wrong, did I do something wrong?" Chuck inquired worryingly. The last thing he wanted was to rush things between them and mess things up.

"No, but if we're going to start fresh, I need to tell you something." Blair's voice was uneven, she wondered if it was the right thing to do after all. Humphrey and her had agreed to keep this a secret, but she couldn't reconcile with Chuck with this hanging over her head.

"You can tell me anything, there can't be any secrets between us Blair," His voice gave her the reassurance she needed. "I- I kissed someone else." She blurted it out.

"Oh-Kay. We weren't together, I – I can't blame you." He was confused, but what did he expect, he'd flaunted Raina right before her eyes, surely she needed to get that out of her mind…

"It was Humphrey." Blair and Chuck both winced at the name, as it carried so many bad memories.

"I'm so sorry."

"Blair, stop apologizing, after all the terrible things I've done to you – you've nothing to be sorry about. I'm more sorry for you, how on earth did you let that happen?" He chuckled; disbelievingly. His chuckle turned into genuine laughter, which she eagerly followed.

"Let's call it an experiment." She continued to laugh with him. He pulled her close to kiss her, letting her know she had nothing to worry about.

The limo came to a halt, and Arthur informed them they had arrived at the restaurant. As they entered, the maitre d' brought them to their private room where they would enjoy complete privacy.

They were assured a waiter would cater all their demands but would remain discreet. Chuck and Blair were served a bottle of Cristal along with their meals and where enjoying the privacy of their room, when Chuck decided it was time to tell Blair about the recent revelations regarding his father's past.

"Blair, I need to tell you something." His voice betrayed how nervous he was, but he realized that, given the circumstances, maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

"What's going on Bass, spill!" She knew this was important, but she was at a loss. What kind of news was he about to spring on her?!

"The reason I came to you today of all days is because I found out some disturbing information about my father. I learned that my father wasn't the man he claimed, and I certainly do not want to spend another day modeling myself to make him proud and become more like him."

"What are you talking about?"

"He killed someone Blair." Blair grabbed her Champagne glass and swallowed the entire content of it, hoping it would help her process the news she'd been given.

"Do you know for sure?" Her voice was panicky, how on earth was she supposed to process this piece of information. Of course, Bart Bass had hardly been the most commendable of human beings, but still, killing someone?

"Russell Thorpe told me last night, it's the reason he's been going after Bass Industries." Chuck sounded defeated, but the tone he was using also had such a matter-of-factly sound to it.

"The reason I'm telling you this is because I've had it all wrong this whole time. Everything I've done, I justified it because I thought I was gaining his approval, but not like this. He's a murderer, I can't be like him. I realize I want to build my own legacy with you by side."

Her hands had found his throughout his speech. She was showing him the reassurance he craved, she had given him her answer.

_She was his again, she was going to stand by him through anything and everything._

_AN/_** I hope this was worth is Bassempire944, and you guys all enjoyed. Please review!**


End file.
